Daughter of Darkness
by BlackheartedPhoenix
Summary: Lord Voldemort's only daughter has returned to the wizarding world and straight into the lives of the Golden Trio. Is she the enemy or is she just another victim? AU 5th/6th/7th years AN: do not own Harry Potter, just borrowing the characters and situations for a bit :)
1. Prologue

AN: Hey everyone! This is my first story that I've EVER posted online! I know this probably been done a thousand times but hell its a great idea! I wrote this just before the 5th book came out so obviously AU for the 5th/6th/7th years and possible beyond.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing JK Rowling's ideas and if I did own. I'd make Bellatrix have a nice side :)

**The Daughter Of Darkness**

**Prologue**

"You will gather the Death Eaters"

"Yes my lord. Is there anything else you would like me to do, my lord?" Lucius Malfoy whispered his head bowed in respect.

"Yes. Send Narcissa to me. I have a service I require of her." Lucius backed out of the room slowly, Lord Voldemort raised his head and gazed out of the window as he waited. Narcissa Malfoy edged into the room and bowed slowly.

"You sent for me my lord?"

"Sit with me Narcissa" Lord Voldemort held his hand out in the direction of the red leather chair beside his own. Narcissa slowly sank into the chair as he watched her with his scarlet eyes narrowed. "I wish you to fetch my daughter... it is time for her to return to her rightful place."

"But... my lord, she has been fostered by a family. They would have to be removed before I could take her."

"Do what you must Narcissa but bring my daughter home!"

"Of course my lord! If you will excuse me I shall begin the necessary requirements for your daughter's arrival"

"Do your best Narcissa" he whispered as she rose from the chair and glided from the room. Lord Voldemort gazed into the roaring fire as he sank into his most private memories...

_**SEVENTEEN YEARS EARLIER...**_

"_Your ideas inflame me my lord!"_

"_Of course they do, my dear. We, the magical community, have hidden far too long. It's about time those dirty Muggles learnt their proper place in the world." Lord Voldemort said quietly as he and the beautiful young woman walked around the gardens of the Malfoy's manor in the early evening moonlight._

"_I quite agree my lord. Here in England, there's a whole world all of its own right but in America... we tend to stick by magical families we know and fend for ourselves, granted the American government has tried to unite the magical community but it is nothing compared to the historical and strong community here. I wish I had been born in England." Helena said sadly._

"_Helena...I... I wish to lay with you this evening."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I believe I may be falling in love with you, I wish to spend the night in your arms. If you allow it" Lord Voldemort's usually pale face flushed with a light colouring of embarrassment. _

"_Oh my lord! I thought you would never ask!" Helena gasped and launched herself at him. Lord Voldemort wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply._

_**NINE MONTHS LATER...**_

"_She is beautiful my lord!" Narcissa whispered as she gazed down into the small crib at the newborn baby. Lord Voldemort moved closer to his heir and smiled lightly._

"_Of course she is! She is the latest heir of Slytherin... where is Helena?" Lord Voldemort said as the child stirred slightly. Narcissa bowed her head and did not reply. "Well Narcissa?"_

"_I am afraid she did not survive long after the birth my lord." Narcissa whispered fearfully, glancing at the pale faced man. Lord Voldemort's face whitened even more than his usual paleness and his scarlet eyes dulled slightly. "We did everything we could my lord but the birth had drained her greatly, I am sorry my lord."_

"_Leave us, I will see Helena then we shall talk." Narcissa bowed then left as he lifted his child gently from her crib. "My beautiful daughter, be strong and noble; a worthy heir of Slytherin... your life is sure to be difficult if I do not succeed tomorrow night." He lowered the child back into the crib and went into her mother's chambers._

_Narcissa sat in a chair beside the bed and did not look up as he entered. Helena lay as if sleeping, her long dark hair fanned out on the pillow as he approached slowly._

"_My daughter is to be taken to a Muggle orphanage, you shall do this immediately. Her name shall be Amanda Helena Riddle, you shall leave this information in a note along with the child."_

"_But my lord! I will raise her as my own! Lucius and I have a young son, Draco, he is but a few months older than your daughter. We would be most honored to..."_

"_YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" He yelled at the woman, who nodded and ran from the room. "Forgive me Helena, but I must do this to her. She has your beauty my love. Goodbye"_

Lord Voldemort looked up from the fire and smiled lightly. His daughter would return in a few days then the plans would be set, and then Harry Potter, the boy who ruined all of his best plans, would be doomed.


	2. Chapter 1: The Riddle Girl

**AN: yea another chapter in less than 24 hours, aren't you a lucky bunch? Please read and review (if ya want to). I'll try to upload a chapter a day if I can. I've got up to chapter 15 written but not typed so I'll post when I've typed them up! Anyway please enjoy chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, just borrowing for a bit for my own twisted uses. ENJOY!**

**Chapter One**

**The Riddle Girl**

"OI RIDDLE!"

Amanda sat up and glanced around the room.

"RIDDLE!"

She sighed and pushed her long, black hair behind her ears before standing up and opening her bedroom door. A small dark haired little boy stood in front of her, he giggled and pointed at her mussed hair.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" She hissed at him in her muddled accent. She hated the fact she was back in her own private hell, mainly because the foster family she had been living with had recently died in a car accident; the cause of which remains a mystery to the police. She had liked them; they accepted her even though she was a witch: the youngest heir of one of the most ancient lines of witches and wizards. "Oi! Stop staring maggot!"

"Oh stress-head! _He_ wants you in his office!" Amanda hit the boy around the back of the head as she walked past him. She knocked on the head carer's office door and waited.

"Enter!"

She went into the office and closed the door. Nick Rosenberg sat behind his desk, his blond hair gelled to his forehead as he studied her with his pale blue eyes. All the children (a few of the carers as well) hated him; not because he was too friendly, always trying to be their friend, but because he was far too strict.

"What's wrong now Rosenberg? Did I smash the windows? No... wait I did that last week?" She said sarcastically as she stood facing the desk. "Yea I did them last week." Her eyes were focused on the back of two extremely blond heads; Nick stood up and gestured for her to take a seat. She snarled at him as she sat down.

"Now Amanda, this is Mrs Malfoy and her son" he said flatly as she put her feet on his highly polished desk. "Feet down please."

She groaned as she slid her boots, which had rather a lot of large metal buckles on the front and heel, across the desk and down onto the floor. Mrs Malfoy fought back a smile as Nick looked down at the scratches left by Amanda's heavy boots before explaining why she had been called to the office.

"Is that alright Miss Riddle?" He said quietly as she took out a cigarette and lit it up. She smiled slightly as he placed an ashtray on the desk, Amanda leaned forward and looked into Nick's eyes.

"I'll tell ya what Rosenberg," she hissed as she blew smoke into his face. "I'll give Mrs Malfoy a trail, see how we get on and how I like it there y'know. Then, say in a fortnight, come back here and have a chat about it some more. Of course, that is, if Mrs Malfoy agrees." Her eyes turned black as she pulled out a pair of tinted sunglasses and put them on, she glanced at Mrs Malfoy raising her eyebrow.

"Mrs Malfoy, how do you feel about what Miss Riddle suggested?" He coughed into a handkerchief while looking at Mrs Malfoy, who smiled broadly.

"But of course. This could change her life and must not be taken lightly." She turned her attention to the girl and smiled. "Call me Narcissa dear, this is my son Draco."

"The Dragon." Amanda whispered, glancing at the smirking man before smiled to herself.

An hour later, Amanda had packed up her belongings and clothes. She climbed into Mrs Malfoy's car and was driven away from the orphanage as Draco glared into the rear-view mirror at her.

"Don't talk much do ya?" She asked him from the front seat as he pulled out a long thin stick and twirled it in his fingers. "Don't point ya wand at me for God's sake! What if ya blew my head off or summit!" This comment took the young man by surprise and he raised his eyebrow as Mrs Malfoy smiled widely.

"Draco, speak when spoken to." Narcissa took out her own wand as the car turned into a quiet country lane, she tapped the dashboard lightly which caused the car to become invisible and lift from the ground into the sky. "Honestly Draco, did you think I would foster a Muggle?"

"But she doesn't go to Hogwarts!"

"I go to Beauxbatons! The language thing is a bit of a problem, my French is too brilliant! But... I shall be going to Hogwarts this year." She sighed, taking out her black Hawthorne wand and twirling it like Draco had done moments before.

"You're a Pureblood?"

"Not sure, Halfblood I think. My mother died when I was born, my dad... my dad is Lord Voldemort." Mrs Malfoy closed her eyes as the car slowly descended. It slid to a halt as Mrs Malfoy tapped it once again with her wand.

"Here we are, I'll show you your room later my dear. I feel like going shopping." Mrs Malfoy chirped quickly, stepping into the magnificent hallway of the manor, magicking her luggage a way as they took Floo Powder to Diagon Alley.

Amanda walked down Diagon Alley with Draco at her heels. They had promised Mrs Malfoy that they would meet up again for lunch in The Leaky Cauldron.

"You need to walk a bit faster Dragon!" She snapped as Draco fell behind once again. She paused outside a shop called Weasley Wizard Wheezes and glanced inside. Her eyes glowed black behind her tinted glasses as she saw a skinny teenager with black hair and green almond shaped eyes. He was talking to a bushy haired girl and a tall, lanky ginger boy; she took a foot towards them when Draco took hold of her arm.

"Wait, what are you like at Quidditch?" He half whispered as he pulled her into a shadowed doorway, she glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Excellent, why?"

"I'm the new Slytherin Quidditch team's captain!" He sang proudly as she continued to glare at him. "Do you want to beat Potter at the one thing he really cares about?" She smiles wickedly.

"Hell yea! C'mon Dragon lets go give him the good news!" She held Draco's hand tightly as they entered the shop, her eyes resuming their original colour.

"OI MALFOY!"

Draco's hands balled into fists tightly as Harry Potter spoke, he turned slowly to face him, letting go of her hand as he did so.

"What Potter?" Draco snapped, Amanda glared at Harry as he laughed.

"Not with Mummy or Daddy? Too ashamed to be seen in public with you?" Harry cooed as his two friends laughed loudly. Draco took a step forward and the laughter died instantaneously.

"I'd like you to meet someone Potter." Amanda stepped up to Draco's side, her eyes black once again as Harry's friends exchanged glances. "This is Amanda, I do believe you know her father?"

"I've never seen her before in my life! So how could I know her father?" Harry snapped at him. A moment later Hermione gasped, looking at her in fear.

"Oh really? Are you quite certain? I'll give you a clue" she said sarcastically. "I am Lord Voldemort's heir!" Amanda hissed in Parseltongue.

Harry's face paled and his eyes widening in shock before he reached into his pocket to draw out his wand. Draco smiled and took out his own.

"Now now Potter. There's no need to duel, don't want to upset Weaselbee's brothers do we?" Draco muttered calmly. Amanda's face twisted in confusion then relaxed again as she saw the red haired man behind the counter.

"I'll see you at school Potter!" Amanda laughed as she and Draco left Weasley Wizard Wheezes.


End file.
